redwallfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:LordTBT
Before asking a question, try searching one of the archives first. To search, press Control+F in your browser, and type your query. Otherwise, please add your comment. =) Please note, I am not a Wikia help service. Please direct your queries for help with wikis and Wikia to the Help Wiki. Do you need something deleted? Place the delete template: on the page and I will get to it! Please beware, once something is deleted it will be gone for good! Archives *Archive 1 *Archive 2 *Archive 3 *Archive 4 *Archive 5 *Archive 6 *Archive 7 *Archive 8 *Archive 9 Pic question So the pic would technically be allowed if it included a Redwall-looking character? Rather than just a crossbow?-Segalia Riverstorm, Archer Ottermaid Warrioress Eph. 6:10 19:18, November 1, 2010 (UTC) Blog Comments Sorry to bother you and I know you aren't a wiki service but I was wondering how I get to my own talk and user page? The Night The King of randomness Stands here! 15:08, October 26, 2010 (UTC) I am sorry to have wasted your time then. Don't take any offense from this message. --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 02:16, October 24, 2010 (UTC) Is there any way to re-enable comments on a blog post? After a few users RPGed on A Story of a Sister and a Brother, you blocked comments. I was wondering if you could delete the RPG comments and re-enable it. It would make Skal feel better if she could have people comment on it and I wanted to make a relevant comment on there. Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 19:29, October 23, 2010 (UTC) Vandal 152.26.0.45 added...inappropriate words to Brian Jacques's page.--Gandr Adderbane Slayer of Snakes 18:46, October 19, 2010 (UTC) re:re:Wikia Alas, poor Monaco. - d2r 19:10, October 17, 2010 (UTC) Im sorry. I know you mentioned above that you are not a wikia help service, but I cannot figure out how to use the character template. again im sorry but please explain. Raxtus of the Pearl queen Hey, LordTBT, if I moved my blog, what would happen to all the comments on it? Would they be moved with the blog? --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 00:40, October 21, 2010 (UTC) From Niko Banks Hey LordTBT it's Niko Banks the newbie I must say its good to be part of the Redwall Wiki comminity I must say I really enjoyed the Tv Series but I never read the books but I hear they are really good I hope to read one of the books one of these days I enjoy reading even if the books have up to 1000 pages in it. I have made some stories of my own about the characters and them encountring other characters I know some of the characters by heart like Matthias and his friends they are really cool people even the villans are cool even if they are trying to kill everyone in the abbey. Niko Banks (Talk) 01:21, 22 October 2010 ad 175.110.34.139 is using the wikia to advertise for his business. I think you'd consider that spam.-- 13:23, October 23, 2010 (UTC) Happy Halloween! Happy Halloween, LordTBT! --White Ghost Happy Halloween! Vandal Alert User:72.53.83.135 vandalized Slagar's page.--Gandr Adderbane Slayer of Snakes 21:07, November 4, 2010 (UTC) Giving away people's Geographical Info What the heck is this all about? What do you think the leaders of wikipedia would say if they saw what you were doing? And all for the sake of a CONTEST? That's serious. Really serious. Internet safety isn't something to be taken lightly. I think you're really out of place in doing this. I'm surprised at you. ---- Just giving away your IP address provides enough information for somebody to find you (your city is about as close as it gets) but Wikia tells anybody what an unregistered contributor's IP address is anyway...it's a registered user's privilege to conceal their IP address so I suppose a member could be revealed for breaking rules and other etc. My personal viewpoint is that it would be better to simply block that user, because the Administrator should only discipline users of their wiki by excluding them from the site or limiting their access, but maybe it would be a fitting punishment for them to be personally attacked by a stranger... (the debate over whether an IP address is personal information is still a topic for discussion in the United States though Europe, Asia and Oceania generally consider it to be personal info.) [[User:Talanquel|'T'a'l'a'n'que'l']] Perish! 18:17, November 10, 2010 (UTC) Banned? I am not trying to offend you by asking, but why am I banned? I do not intend to create any more accounts but it rankles me to think that I have been branded a troublemaker, by being banned for a crime I did not commit. If you can tell me why I was banned it would be appreciated very much by me. P.S. The only reason I even have more than one account is because my other account is having serious problems with the Oasis skin.(eg; will not save correctly, and preview does not function properly) P.P.S.(Just keep me banned from creating accounts if it will give you peace of mind.) P.P.P.S Did you give out Laurel MS to protect my real location? Thanks! Most of the spammers and nonsense gibberish folks are from China, Thailand, Ukraine and Russia lol... [[User:Talanquel|'T'a'l'a'n'que'l']] Perish! 17:17, November 10, 2010 (UTC) Sorry LordTBT diden't mean to step on anyones toes Hey sorry about that I will take care of it I left a comment about removing the stronge language and anything else which is violation in the story heh at least I have someone to criticize my story. I will remove the language as soon as possible or the story itself diden't mean to step on any toes you know and again I do Apologize for my story and any offensive things it might have in it but in real life I have Autism which means I am autistic but I am not changing the subject just notifing you about myself in the real world I don't mention this stuff to people on my profile well I should of but I diden't my Autism is really aspergers which I diden't ask for but I can live with it I hope you understand me now more clearly and to not make anymore violations I will not be making anymore stories P.S you are the head honcho of this website and I should of asked for your permission first before posting it and me being autistic its no lie and the head honcho I got that from an ad for the new season of "Ugly Betty" Niko Banks (Talk) 11:17, November 15, 2010, (UTC) Subject of Interest Hi there! I don't know my, but my account is not leting me post pictures. I just colored a picture and went to post it, but every time I click the "Add photo" button, it acts like nothing happened. I would really appreciate it if you would look into that for me. Thanks! F.F.--F.F 12:25, November 15, 2010 (UTC) Hi there Hey LordTBT did you read the message I left you this morning I hope it clear things up and I will upload stories that are family friendly the story I did yesterday was little rougth so I diden't mind if you or someone else tuke it off and there is one thing I want to know what did you think of my story when you read it I don't mind a bit of criticzim I get it all the time we are all friends here:) Niko Banks (Talk) , 10:19 November 15, 2010, (UTC) Ok then Ok I am going to try make a fan fiction comedu story with clean words no strong words at all may still be a little unsutible for younger readers so I'll try keep the minor words and Violence on a minor level if thats ok with you and if there is anything that needs changing just point out which needs to be changed and I will do it and if you don't like the story I am more than happy to remove it or you can I don't mind its the readers I want to keep happy and if you want you can change some words and help me out along each chapter of the story. The Story is called Scrubs:Redwall its kind of like the one episode of Scrubs but all the characters are Redwall characters its another Crossover story. Sorry if I tuke up so much of your Talk page. Niko Banks (Talk) , 06:52, November 18, 2010, (UTC) Ok then I have uploaded my new signature its the same image but smaller I hope this is small enought if it ain't I'll look for another one heh the image size is only 119 X 122 that counts for small does it and if it ain't small enough I can upload one which size is 64 x 80 and thats even smaller than its original size 119 x 122 which is small if you ask me Niko Banks (Talk) , 09:58, November 19, 2010, (UTC) Ok I'll try Ok but the thing is where can I find the same image but smaller. The one I am using is the smallest I could find I am no ginuse when it comes to sizing the images I just need abit of help plus there are alot of ones like this one which is 500 times bigger than the one I am using at the momment Niko Banks (Talk) , 11:22, November 19, 2010, (UTC) Hey man Hi LordTBT I did it I got a smaller image signature I hope you like it well I know I do I had to bust my chops to do so all for you homes if it is still too big you can give me some ideas.Niko Banks (Talk) , 10:58, November 19, 2010, (UTC) Oh Oh my bad so which of the signatures I up loaded is the smallest I tryed my best to make them pretty small have you ever had these problems when you were a newbie like me heh I think I'm not really a newbie now a days on this Wiki Niko Banks (Talk) , 09:22, November 20, 2010, (UTC) You Tube They have some good music and tribute videos on You Tube have you seen them. Niko Banks (Talk) , 05:48, November 20, 2010, (UTC) Some one Jacked my theme song Hey LordTBT someone jacked my theme song with out telling me about it which was very rude don't you agree and if they do so again I'll report them to you this is a crime and some one is in big trouble for it and I was about to change more words to the song I am still new and I don't need this happening to me each time I try to do something on my blog space :( Niko Banks (Talk) , 01:17, November 21, 2010, (UTC) Oh My Bad Oh man there I go stepping on toes again and do I feel silly I diden't know that man my bad I diden't see that man I should get myself some help writing a theme song I'm not really good with lyrics but I am good with changing some words in the lyrics I'm feeling so stupid right now I was being creative with the song and I diden't know I was well who knows what I was doing looks like I need a new theme song with out copying it from someone. So are we still cool ? Niko Banks (Talk) , 01:51, November 21, 2010, (UTC) Idea Hey LordTBT I have an idea for a theme song and its no copy from a tv show and its clean to.Niko Banks (Talk) , 09:34, November 21, 2010, (UTC) Pardon I have no idea where this goes but I'm a bit upset. I put up a picture from The Sable Quean which is by far my favorite book of the entire series, but my picture is gone from both the page I put it on and the pictures. I know it's probably because the coloration was bad and I blame my scanner for that, but I felt it wasn't right that I wasn't informed before it was changed. It does look clean and nice, but I worked really hard to get it, It's quite hard to scan something not quite flat. And it's my first time to put it on this sight for I felt the Sables were given much attention. I suppose you only meant to make it clearer for readers, but next time could you please tell when you're going to change it? It will make me feel better and not that my hard attempt to get it was wasted. Thank you. Wait, one more thing. Just because you changed it am I still the main one that gave it to this site? I do hope so. Thanks, again. Done Hey LordTBT hows it going I have made my new theme song which I wrote myself no relations to any other song and I have made a nice family friendly Fan Fiction which tuke me 2 hours to write and if I get some good comments and a positive review I'll might make another one thats if everything goes well.Niko Banks (Talk) , 12:45, November 25, 2010, (UTC) Have a Happy Thanksgiving, LordTBT! Stay safe! --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 22:41, November 25, 2010 (UTC) Happy Thanksgiving! :D I hope you're gorging yourself with turkey right now! Oh, and about the art contest; I know we have to like, respond within three days, but if that's via email... my email just happens to be down right now... The contest was awesome, though. I love the idea you had, and I hope you keep the tradition running throughout the years! Blessings-- 23:23, November 25, 2010 (UTC) PS that was me. Sorry, I forgot to log on. :P --MERLOCK 23:24, November 25, 2010 (UTC) A Question: Lord TBT, I was wondering if I can make an account for my friends and I to log into for writing our fan fiction. We are all users on this site, and I was hoping we can make an account for all of us to be able to share. Please let me know, Lord Coldstrype Give them a dose of Imperial Pike and Shot! 19:46, November 26, 2010 (UTC) Hello Hey LordTBT how was your Thanksgiving hope it go ok for you anyhoo I need to improve my story I need to add commas, exclamation points, and question marks? for my story which I left out when I made it because I was in a total rush.Niko Banks (Talk) , 08:50, November 27, 2010, (UTC) Hello Hello LordTBT hows it been something strange happened my edited times was 206 and some how it reach back to 187 how is that possible and has that ever happened before?Niko Banks (Talk) , 12:57, November 29, 2010, (UTC) Award Image:TAward.jpg|center|350px poly 215 453 589 453 603 456 614 461 624 472 628 483 628 539 625 552 619 560 609 568 599 572 209 573 194 567 185 562 178 550 175 541 175 489 179 475 185 464 198 456 Click here! desc none That was an award for you but you deleted it as uneeded. I guess your'e not worthy of it after all. If you want to see it, go to Redwallwars.wikia.com CSS to fix Main Page "Fan Fiction" section Please add the following changes to the .CSS file to fix the main page for the Fan Fiction section. #fanfic .WikiaBlogListingBox { width: 100%; border: none !important; } #fanfic .WikiaBlogListingBox ul .WikiaBlogListingPost:first-child { border: none !important; } #fanfic .WikiaBlogListingBox ul { border: none; padding: 0; } I added an #id to the table the blog listing is in, so this code will not affect any other blog listings on the site... just the one on the main page. If this doesn't look the way you wanted it to, let me know and I will tweak it to your preference. Rappy 07:47, December 3, 2010 (UTC) Upload question Hey TBT, Do you know where the upload pic button is? --Dew "I am Mask, the Shadow Hunter!" 01:33, December 5, 2010 (UTC) :It should be on the right 'WikiRail' on every page where it shows 'Images on this Wiki' Rappy 03:05, December 5, 2010 (UTC) WOW Wow man this guy sounds peed off he must be the reason that not much people are coming on the site if I was you I would sue him drop kicking his tail won't work he will make a new account believe me I know people this guy sounds like the Redwall Wiki terrorist if you need any help or ideas just ask me I might have an idea or 2 no one messes with Redwall Wiki its a site for everyone except vandals and hooligans I know you can handle this but if you need help just tell me your friend.Niko Banks (Talk) , 12:00, December 10, 2010, (UTC) RE:RE:RE:Ban Just so you know, I discovered that my brother did take the poll while logged out and I took it while logged out too. We use a public library and that means we share an IP address. My sister took the poll also but she was logged in. So...I took the poll once, My brother took the poll once and my sister took the poll once. my sister was logged in so it told you that I took it and my brother took it. The problem is that me and my brother have the same IP. So on your end IP 208.86.13.173 took the poll twice. So I'm banned because I took issue with you about it when I was logged in so you could tell that 208.86.13.173 = Talanquel. My brother never noticed though (And I doubt he even knows what the library IP is) and never talked to you about it. my brother is Biklay Fierlan and my sister is User:Lathagarr Stormgale of Tronn. If you will ask them they will tell you that what I said is true. That is about all the evidence I can provide in my defense, please deal fairly with me,Talanquel ☞ P.S. I am sorry that I was forced to resort to evading your ban to contact you. I am also sorry for some of the things I accused you of; I was mad at the time. (It wasn't your fault and you did not falsify information about the library IP.) I promise that I will not bother you anymore no matter what your decision. ---- That was just a threat, I am not responsible for site numbers dropping. Unless anybody read my previous complaints... I am sorry for that too. Hi there Hi LordTBT I just want you to know forget what I said in my last message I was very moody yesterday anyhoo I am sorry what I said in the message and I wish you a wonderful Christmas and a great holiday I won't be on the site for a while I leave on the 14th of December and I will be popping in once in a while using my aunts laptop and I will be back on the 21fst or the 24th can I still log in using other computers or a laptop or must I use the computer in my room the one I am using right now to log in? Niko Banks (Talk) , 12:50, December, 11, 2010, (UTC) Cool Ok cool thanks man you rock enjoy the holidays. :) Niko Banks (Talk) , 08:30, December 11, 2010, (UTC) Language 69.148.237.171 left a bad comment on one of the news blogs.--Gandr Adderbane Slayer of Snakes 03:04, December 12, 2010 (UTC) Actually, both of his comments were bad because they had profanity in them. --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 05:21, December 12, 2010 (UTC) Hi Well it looks like everyone is gone not much people on, it must be the Christmas holidays I bet you're having fun on your Christmas holidays I will be soon have a good Christmas LordTBT and a good holiday.Niko Banks (Talk) , 03:55, December 14, 2010, (UTC) P.S thanks for helping me when I first started if I was able to I would of given you 2 cases of beer thats if you drink the stuff Avatar problems Ok I have a MAJOR problem I changed my avatar and I liked it then I thought it would be to scary or weird so I changed it again after that I save and at the bottom a Note says After saving, you have to bypass your browser's cache to see the changes and I followed the instructions and it didn't work how long does it take for the change to happen because I'm starting to get annoyed with it not changing.Niko Banks (Talk) , 10:55, December 15, 2010, (UTC) :It can take up to a few hours from what I was told before. Just update the change, it will show for you eventually. Rappy 13:39, December 15, 2010 (UTC) Template:Forcebanner What's the purpose of this template being used in Template:Character? All it does is add a huge amount of space to the top of pages that use the template. Rappy 13:39, December 15, 2010 (UTC) I have a question. Is "Skipper Fallon" a real character or not? Because it says in High Rhulain that Corraims lance was "A gift from Skipper Falloon of the Mossguard." So could you leave a message on my talk page to answer? Since i'm not registered, i'll just put my ID number so you can find me.67.187.28.217. Thanks. : ) Banner help Hi. Redwall wiki is in great shape and I will pass along your request for help with the artwork. -- Wendy (talk) 04:01, December 17, 2010 (UTC) RE:RE: etc. Ban I would like you to once again review the reason for my ban. I use a library computer and so do my brother and sister. This means that we share the same IP address. I took your poll once and my brother took your poll once while we were both logged out. This is the reason why my IP took your poll twice. I am requesting that you un-ban me in the light of this information. Also, your release of my location and IP directly violated the privacy policy guaranteed to registered users. I realize that you may not have known of this policy when you published my IP but I still wish to inform you of this. For verification that IP 208.86.13.173 does indeed belong to a library, simply call the Roanoke Public Library at 334-863-2632. Here is some more information in that area Library I have tried to contact you by e-mail and have gotten no reply so I have once again resorted to evading your ban. Talanquel ☞ Question regarding profile How do you get that big red box (the one is placed on redwall articles that contains information about species, place of origion, death, weapon, gender etc.) on your profile??? Thanx --SquirrelGuy Talk Page 01:20, December 24, 2010 (UTC) >: P 17:00, December 24, 2010 (UTC)67.187.28.217 Merry Christmas (Eve)! And a Happy New Year! Thank you for all your hard work!-Segalia Riverstorm, Archer Ottermaid Warrioress Eph. 6:10 14:01, December 24, 2010 (UTC)